comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-30 - Visiting the Dragon's Lair
Richard's classes have never been large. He requires a certain level of discipline and state of mind that few want to commit to for something as simple as self defense classes. Yet right now he's got several teens training with them. He bows to each off them as they leave the afternoon lesson now at an end. As the last of the students leave he settles himself on the floor, preparing for his usual afternoon meditation session. Oracle has been watching from the entrance of the Dojo until the lessons were over, and rolls over. "Hello there Sensei." she says with a smile. "Five students. That's.... a pretty large group for you. What did -they- have to do to convince you to teach them?" She hasnt actually seen Richard since she learned from him, but smiles. Richard offers a smile as Oracle rolls in. "I inherited them with the dojo." He stands quickly, his motions as always fluid and graceful. "The children aren't recieving the level of training some of my students have. At least I doubt any would have the commitment for that. But living here. They could do with someone to teach them a different perspective." He moves towards the kettle as he talks. "I can offer them a way of looking at the world that may keep them away from the violence and trouble so many of the locals find themselves drawn into." He smiles brightly as he looks at Oracle. "It's good to see you again. Would you care for some tea?" Oracle doesn't stand, obviously. She rolls over a bit more. "Actually, I'd love to join you for tea." She tilts her head. "I was really surprised though when you were so easy to find offering classes in the first place. It's nice... and yeah. There are a lot of young people in this city that could do with direction." Oracle definitely knows about that, with her work with Cassandra, Stephanie, the Birds of Prey... not to mention her own history. "It's good to see you too, Richard." she says, using his name, having already started the conversation with his title. "It's not the first time I've run a dojo. It might not be the most subtle way to live, but I need to come back to civilization sometimes." He shrugs a shoulder as he makes the green tea. Soon he's offering a cup to Oracle. "I was surprised to hear about the invasion." Oracle nods a bit as she takes the tea with both hands and nods to it, turns it around a quarter turn, and takes a sip. "It's not the first time aliens have invaded the planet, as I know from personal experience. Brainiac. Apokolips. The Xenomorphs. Starro. Now I've been researching about all these new alien races with their eye on attacking Earth - Skrulls, Kree, this 'Galactus' being. I'm betting I'll be having to upgrade the Watchtower's defenses. Still waiting for 'him' to give me that call asking me to. Laughing Richard nods. "But most don't leave such a... Fallout. The world has been made a very different place from what I remembered." He shrugs slowly. "But how are you? It sounds like you've been keeping busy." Oracle sighs. "Yeah, but we're resilient. Knock us down, we get back up stronger. Right?" Something she obviously knows from personal experience. "Getting back up one way or another, at least" she says, an obvious reference to the chair. Then smiles. "And yeah - very busy. Been reaching out to new potential operatives. Trying to learn as much as I can about all these secretive agencies and schools and groups. Especially considering most of them likely don't want me nosing around. So yeah. Very busy...." She takes another sip. "All the more reason to visit a good friend." Sipping his own tea Richard laughs. "I don't know as this has been a bad thing in all. Too many people are focusing on the fact that we have new enemies... I like to remember we also have new allies." Richard grins faintly. "It's important to be aware of the bad, but never to dwell on it. But then you know that." He frowns a little as he looks at Oracle. "Is there anyone I should be aware of out there? I've got a bad habit of drawing the attention of the more insane ninja groups." Oracle rolls her eyes. "It's my training. Been taught that you need precautions even for your allies. I mean.... I've been reading up on a lot of these new allies. A lot of them seem very quick to kill. It's unsettling. I mean... I'm not as bad as 'him' but he does make a good point that you need to be prepared for multiple contingencies." "Being prepared for trouble is one thing. Dwelling on it is another." Richard shrugs his shoulder as he looks at Oracle, his expression intent. "When we expect others to disappoint us we make it much more likely. When we expect show that we have hope they'll impress us most often they'll try to." He chuckles a little taking another sip of his tea. "It's a difficult balance at times, but one we should strive for." Oracle smiles and leans back in the chair. "I'm not like him. But I do like the mantra 'Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.' Maybe because he's been right so annoyingly often." She then leans forward. "Even with the ones who impress us." "Does he really remember to hope?" Richard laughs as he finishes his tea. "Remember this is just as worrying from their point of view. We have the chance to share their strengths and maybe even help each other lessen our weaknesses." He pauses a moment. "Don't let the preperations for the worst blind you to the hope you have for the best." Oracle pauses. "Like I said, I'm -NOT- like him. I still do hope for the future. I'm just not into blindly trusting in it. Never let your guard down fully. You know, smart guy taught me that." She sips her tea. "He makes some really good green tea also." "It's all in the brewing." Richard laughs as he looks at Oracle. "You need to be careful, you risk becoming more like your friend than you think." He frowns a little. "You sound like you spend most of your time working?" His expression is almost stern until a ghost of a smile appears. "You need to be careful you don't just become the job." Oracle smiles. "People depend on me. Plus hey... I got a few hours of sleep yesterday." She turns the cup a half turn and then another quarter turn and puts it back down. "Thank you for the tea Sensei. And for the advice. I'll be in touch, if that's okay with you." Bowing to Oracle Richard smiles. "I look forward to it. Thank you for the visit. It's good to see old friends." He places his tea down with a smile. "I don't often get visits from my students. Most seem to keep themselves too busy." Oracle smiles. "Your own fault for being such a good teacher, I suppose." Then she turns and wheels herself out the dojo door, letting the little chime ring as she leaves.